LEGO Cartoon Network
''LEGO Cartoon Network ''is a crossover video game based on many Cartoon Network animated shows. Summary Playable Characters Adventure Time * Finn * Jake * Lumpy Space Princess * Marceline * Princess Bubblegum * Ice King * Lady Rainicorn * Flame Princess Regular Show * Mordecai * Rigby * Muscle Man * Hi Five Ghost * Benson * Pops * Skips * Margaret Smith * Eileen Roberts * CJ * Thomas The Amazing World of Gumball * Gumball * Darwin Uncle Grandpa * Uncle Grandpa * Pizza Steve * Gus * Flying Realistic Tiger Steven Universe * Steven Universe * Garnet * Amethyst * Pearl We Bare Bears * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear The Powerpuff Girls * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup Mighty Magiswords * Prohyas Warrior * Vambre Warrior Ben 10 * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * K.O. * Rad * Enid * Mr. Gar Apple & Onion * Apple * Onion Craig of the Creek * Craig * Kelsey * JP Summer Camp Island * Oscar * Hedgehog Victor and Valentino * Victor * Valentino Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart * Mao Mao * Badgerclops * Adorabat Infinity Train * Tulip * One-One * Atticus Tig n' Seek * Tiggy * Gweeseek Dexter's Labratory * Dexter * Dee Dee Johnny Bravo * Johnny Bravo Cow and Chicken/I Am Weasel * Cow * Chicken * I.M. Weasel * I.R. Baboon Ed, Edd n Eddy * Eddy * Edd (Double D) * Ed Sheep in the Big City * Sheep Courage the Cowardly Dog * Courage * Muriel * Eustace Time Squad * Otto Osworth * Lawrence "Larry" 3000 * Beauregard "Buck" Tuddrussel Samurai Jack * Samurai Jack * The Scotsman The Grimm Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Grimm * Billy * Mandy Evil Con Carne * Hector Con Carne * Major Dr. Ghastly * General Skarr Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? * Robot Electro Jones Codename: Kids Next Door * Numbuh 1 * Numbuh 2 * Numbuh 3 * Numbuh 4 * Numbuh 5 Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Mac * Bloo * Eduardo * Wilt * Coco The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Juniper Lee * Ray Ray Lee * Monroe Camp Lazlo * Lazlo * Raj * Clam My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Adam Lyon * Jake Spidermonkey Squirrel Boy * Rodney * Andy Class of 3000 * Sunny Bridges * Li'l D * Tamika * Madison * Kim * Philly Phil * Kam * Eddie Out of Jimmy's Head * Jimmy Roberts * Golly Gopher * Dolly Gopher * Tux the Penguin * Crocco the Alligator Chowder * Chowder * Mung Daal * Schnitzel * Truffles * Gazpacho The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Flapjack * Captain K'nuckles * Bubbie Generator Rex * Rex Salazar Sym-Bionic Titan * Lance * Illana * Octus Mixels * Booger * Flamzer * Burnard * Meltus * Krog * Chilbo * Snoof * Camillot * Mixadel * Paladum * Mysto * Spinza * Cobrax Unikitty * Unikitty * Puppycorn * Hawkodile * Dr. Fox * Richard * Master Frown * Brock Looney Tunes * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Porky Pig * Elmer Fudd * The Tasmanian Devil * Lola Bunny * Pepé Le Pew * Speedy Gonzales * Marvin the Martian * Tweety Bird * Sylvester * Yosemite Sam * Wile E. Coyote * Road Runner * Foghorn Leghorn Scooby Doo * Scooby Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones, * Daphne Blake * Velma Dinkley Teen Titans Go! * Robin * Cyborg * Starfire * Raven * Beast Boy * Terra * Trigon * Slade DLC Characters The Wizard of Oz * Dorothy Gale and Toto * The Scarecrow * The Tin Man * The Cowardly Lion Total Drama * Gwen * Trent * Owen * Izzy * Lindsay * Beth * Leshawna * Cody * Geoff * Brody * Bridgette * DJ * Noah * Sierra * Zoey * Mike * Cameron * Dawn * Katie and Sadie * Emma and Kitty * Carrie and Devin Looney Tunes * Michigan J. Frog Levels Achievements Trivia * The Mixels characters will be in mini figure form instead of being brick built. * The Total Drama characters will be potrayed as teenagers. * This game can use up to six players at once. Category:LEGO Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network games Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Crossovers Category:LEGO video games Category:Bszabo15's Ideas Category:Unikitty! Category:Adventure Time Category:We Bare Bears